


Just A Little Bit Country

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cock Tease, Come Eating, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Public Display of Affection, Tags Are Hard, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jethro end up with tickets after a labrat changes her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Country

Jethro walked into the room and watched the group in front of him line dancing. As he started looking through the crowd, he wondered how Abby had managed to convince them to take her tickets when her plans had changed. It had been a surprise to Abby and him when Tim admitted to line dancing throughout his entire studies right up until he’d enlisted for NCIS. They would have arrived together if Vance hadn’t insisted on an update on their case.

 

His head stopped as he found Tim in the crowd and watched the slim, lithe body move. _Damn, the guy know how to strut his stuff._ As he looked up, he spotted Jethro and smiled. After that dance had finished, Tim made his way across the room for a drink. Jethro walked over to Tim, almost as a hunter stalking his prey, only stopping once he was pressed tightly against the other man’s back. Once there he snagged the man’s Stetson and placed it on his own head. Tim laughed as arms wound around him and his head rested against the side of Jethro’s head. “Hi, sweetheart. You ok?”

 

“I’m even better now I’m here.” His tongue briefly traced the shell of Tim’s ear and he nipped lightly at his lobe. “Have I seen you in those pants before.”

 

Tim turned in the man’s arm’s and smiled, almost too innocently. “No, I bought them yesterday while I was out shopping. They’re a surprise for you.”

 

“They’re leaving very little to the imagination Timmy.”

 

Tim placed his lips against the man’s ear and whispered. “It’s been a very long since you’ve had to use your imagination, babe.”

 

Jethro smirked. “Don’t I know it. Why don’t you tell me something I don’t know?”

 

This whisper was even quieter than the last one. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

 

“You’re…?

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m freeballin’ tonight.”

 

Blue eyes darkened and the resulting growl was animalistic and primal. Over the last four years, Jethro’s growls had become inextricably linked to Tim’s sex drive and arousal. Jethro grinned at the hitch in Tim’s breath and the instant reaction of his lover’s cock. “Fuck, Jethro. Need you to take me home.”

 

He was kissed possessively, letting everyone in the room know that Tim was taken, that Tim was unavailable, that Tim was his. Forever.

 

\---NCIS---

 

Back at home, Tim sat on the kitchen counter, his head resting against the cupboard door. Jethro had started by parting his legs and burying his head between them, devouring the man’s smell. Now, strong, calloused hands traveled over his inner thighs and played with his hard, weeping cock through his pants, the wet patch becoming more and more evident through the denim. “You like that, huh?”

 

If Tim’s eyes had been open, Jethro would have seen them roll at the teasing. “N… No.”

 

“Then I’d better stop.”

 

Tim gasped and then whimpered as he felt the loss of contact. “Fuck you, Jethro Gibbs, get your damn hands back on my body.”

 

Gibbs grinned as his hands returned. “Yes Boss!”

 

As Jethro replaced his hands, he stepped closer to kiss the young man that was currently like putty under his ministrations.

 

Slowly, Jethro teased out the man’s pleasure and eventually he recognized the signs of imminent orgasm in his lover’s body. “That’s it love, I want you to cum. I want you to cum in your pants and make yourself nice and messy for me.”

 

The encouragement was soon obeyed as Tim cried out his orgasm, punctuated by the call of his lovers name.

 

Slowly, Jethro unfastened the man’s pants and, as Tim briefly lifted himself up, he pulled them off. He took them up to his mouth and lapped up Tim’s cum from them, before turning his mouth to the young man and cleaning him up.

 

As he finished, Tim pulled the man close, studying the blue eyes briefly before kissing him and tasted himself and Jethro as the man’s tongue invaded his mouth.

 

When they broke apart, they were both flushed. “I love you, Jethro.”

 

“Love you too, Tim.” He smiled, running the back of his fingers gently over the cheek opposite. “Now, we’re gonna shower and then I want to take my sweet time rimming that tasty hole of yours and then I’ll fuck you till you beg me to make you cum again.”

 

Tim bit his lip as he blushed. “I love it when you make me beg.”

 

“I know. Now, get that beautiful ass upstairs.” As Tim turned, Jethro swat the butt as it made its way up the stairs to the recently restored master bedroom and en-suite.


End file.
